


How Many Ways Can You Fall Into Bed

by KuroRiya



Series: EreMin Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort Sex, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military Kink, Military Ranks, Movie Night, NSFW, Office Sex, Painkillers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Armin, bottom!Eren, scared, top!Eren, top!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRiya/pseuds/KuroRiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NSFW prompts I filled from eremin week on tumblr, all in one place. This is a companion collection with "How Many Ways Can You Fall in Love" <br/>That on is the Not-NSFW stories, so mostly fluff.</p><p>This is really just a collection of smut oneshots. Have fun. Prompts as chapter summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Armin

Eren gasped, his back arching off of the bed as he fisted the sheets tightly, unable to stifle the moan that made his whole frame shake. Years ago, Armin had been too shy for this. His small frame would falter, he'd hesitate, even pull out and hide himself under the sheets with shame, much to Eren's annoyance. The blonde felt so good when he did it right, hit all the right spots. But it had taken all of their years together for him to finally work up the confidence to fuck Eren right, to thrust with abandon, to make the other scream his name. 

Everyone made the assumption, a very incorrect one, that Eren was the giver in the relationship. Far from it; it was rare that he did any of the penetrating. He liked the feeling of Armin inside of him so much more, loved that connection they shared, relished the fact that they were comfortable enough with one another that he could hand himself over completely. He could never do that with anyone else. He liked to relinquish control, and he knew that Armin loved to have that trust. He was always insecure about his role in Eren's life, whether he deserved to be there, and this was Eren's way of proving that yes, he needed him, wanted him. 

He reached his arms up and pulled the ribbon from Armin's hair, the flaxen colored silk falling down to brush against his cheeks, to frame his face. He'd let it grow so long, and Eren adored it. Eren shuddered, running his fingers through it, mussing it without a care, wrapping his legs around the slimmer hips of his lover, pulling them flush against him. Armin yelped, falling over and landing on Eren's chest, not having expected the sudden yank. 

Eren took the opportunity to lock his lips with the blonde's, sucking the other tongue into his own mouth. Armin moaned appreciatively, finding his rhythm again and rolling his hips into Eren, but not breaking the kiss. Not that Eren would let him though. They rocked roughly against each other, Armin's new muscle tone aiding in it, the pornographic slapping of skin against skin echoing through their room. 

“Ah, Eren!” Armin groaned, resting his head on Eren's shoulder, panting just as heavily as the brunette was. He had to pause to breath before he could speak again. “Is it good?” He asked, looking down at his lover. “I'm not hurting you, right?” 

Eren growled with frustration, pulling the blonde down for another kiss, effectively shutting him up. He always talked too much, thought too much. That's what Armin did, he thought, thought about everything, tried to calculate every outcome before it happened. And he was always so worried, so concerned that he was going to hurt Eren. As if Eren was some fragile, breakable thing. It was laughable, but endearing. 

Armin grabbed onto tan hips, using them as leverage to thrust in deeper, his shoulders tensing with the action. No longer were they small and girlish as they'd been in his childhood. He grown quite nicely, though he was still a bit smaller than Eren. Another moan proved that Eren seemed to be fine, despite the scant preparation he'd had. Armin adored that about Eren. The larger was always ready for him, always willing to trust him so completely. It meant more to Armin that Eren would probably ever know. He didn't have the proper words to describe it; and you can trust that he tried. He'd read every book he could get his hands on, yet there was no word, no combination of words, that could sum it up. Love wasn't enough, would never be enough.

But when they were like this, linked, flushed, wanting, together, he thought that maybe, just maybe, Eren kind of understood. Because how could he not be receiving his feelings, when they were so close together like this? And Armin could pick up Eren's feelings. The desperation as he clung to his back and drew his nails across the pale skin there, leaving harsh pink streaks in his wake; the love as he pressed their lips together despite their already ragged breathing; the need as he met every thrust. It was so overwhelming, and Armin didn't know if he could handle it, how he'd handled it up to that point. He loved Eren so much, and had no way to express it properly. His shyness was so overwhelming that he had trouble even saying the words. But Eren gave him that toothy grin of his, and Armin knew that he knew, that the feeling was mutual. 

He came, riding it out slowly, shuddering as Eren spasmed around him, and falling against him, spent. The tan boy was covered in his own release, the white stark against his skin. Armin smiled at the sight. It was kind of vulgar, but he liked it, despite himself. They were still for a while, then Eren pulled him up for a kiss, but he stopped. 

“Armin, you're crying.” He pointed out, wiping at a wet cheek for emphasis. Armin's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed. Eren rolled his eyes, a lazy grin spreading over his features. “You've always been such a crybaby.” He said with a sigh, pressing a kiss to already bruised lips, dragging his tongue across barely crooked teeth. Armin shuddered, melting into the kiss, his body going completely limp atop his lover's. 

Eren groaned, pushing him away halfheartedly. 

“Get off!” He whined, pushing at creamy white shoulders. “You're heavy.” He complained, making Armin giggle. 

“You're always saying how tiny I am, and picking me up, but I'm heavy when I want to cuddle?” He wondered. 

“Ugh, this isn't cuddling, it's smothering!” Eren growled, his arms flopping to rest at his sides, his body heaving as he sighed in defeat. Armin laughed, resting his chin on Eren's chest so he could look up at him. 

“I don't know, I think it's nice.” He decided, earning a scoff. 

“You're on top, of course you do.” Eren sneered, wrapping his arms around the smaller male nonetheless. 

“But I can hear your heartbeat like this.” Armin pointed out, turning his head to the side and resting his ear against the spot he knew Eren's heart rested. It thumped pleasantly, just a little too fast. They rested like that until their bodies began to get stiff from holding the position to for too long. 

“You going to pull out sometime tonight?” Eren asked, his fingers carding through blonde locks absently. Armin sighed.

“Sorry. I like being connected to you.” He admitted, backing his hips up. Eren's legs fell, and he sighed, able to fully relax now. Armin crawled up and nestled into Eren's side, laying his head on a shoulder and inhaling. Eren smelled like soil, and minty shampoo, and sweat, and sex, and it drove Armin crazy. He blushed when Eren turned to look at him, but the brunette didn't comment on the sniffing, stealing a kiss instead, then pulling the sheet up to drape over the both of them. Armin smiled appreciatively, kissing Eren's cheek one more time before he let himself doze off to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm among the few people who actually see Armin as a (mostly) bottom, so writing him as a top was a bit odd for me. I don't dislike it though, I just usually go the other way around. I'm surprised how many people are into top!Armin! I can dig it though!


	2. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin wakes up with a headache and Eren gets him water and painkillers and then they do the frickle frackle.

It was the middle of the night, the worst possible time, but god, his head hurt so, so bad. Armin had gone to bed with a headache, hoping he could sleep it off, but when he woke up, it had become nothing short of a migraine. He whined, trying to keep it down for the sake of everyone else in the barracks. Everyone suffered when someone wasn't feeling well. Marco had gotten a stomach bug a few weeks ago, and he managed to vomit on three people before they decided to move him to one of the bottom bunks. And even then, his retching kept almost everyone up that night. 

Armin didn't want to disturb anyone else's sleep. It was his headache and he wanted to deal with it himself. He rolled over, hoping the new position would relieve the pounding in his head, but it only elicited a moan from him. If he wasn't mistaken, that had made it worse. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he didn't bother trying to hide them, for no one was awake to see them. Or so he thought.

He got a start when a hand brushed his cheek, gently wiping away a tear. His eyes snapped over and landed on Eren, his bunk mate. There were too many trainees that year, so they'd had to divide the bunks into even smaller halves, a wooden divider placed between two bodies. It was a tight fit, considering the bunks were already small to begin with. Eren and Armin were among the many that had chosen to forgo the divider and simply sleep with their backs pressed together most nights. Other nights they would cuddle into each other's arms, that being the only real comfort they had in this cold place. 

Eren's eyes were open, the green visible even in the scant lighting. His concern was obvious on his face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Armin's lips. It was a silent question, what's wrong. It wasn't unusual for him to wake to Armin crying, to anyone crying. There was a lot to cry about these days. But this wasn't the usual soft sobbing that usually happened. Eren could tell Armin was in pain, but he didn't know where. Had he hurt himself during training? It wasn't a rare thing, but he would be amazed if Armin managed to hide it this long. 

“Sorry.” Armin whispered, another tear falling as speaking made his head throb. “I have a headache.” He explained, sniffling. Eren frowned, sweeping blonde bangs aside and kissing the forehead they had been hiding, as if that would make the pain go away. One of his arms wrapped around the smaller frame and began rubbing circles into Armin's back.

“Is it that bad?” He wondered. Armin pursed his lips, not trusting them to hold back the cries of pain that were welling up inside of him. He nodded, slowly, scared of moving his head too quickly. The brunette sighed, rubbing at his love's back absently as he thought of what he could do to help him. “Do you want me to go get you some painkillers from the infirmary?” He finally asked. 

Armin thought about it for a moment, nuzzling into the embrace that Eren was offering him. The pills might help, or they might not. But it was worth trying, for sure. Anything was worth trying at that point. Yet, Armin didn't want Eren to leave him alone, not while he was like this. He couldn't think straight. He shook his head, tangling his fingers in Eren's shirt. 

“Are you sure?” Eren questioned. Again, Armin was silent. He sighed, sitting up, taking the blonde with him. Armin yelped at the movement, a hand coming up to rub his forehead. “Sorry.” He whispered, giving the blonde several kisses to try and make up for it. Then he extracted himself from the tangled limbs and began to descend the ladder that led to their bunk. Armin whined, but Eren put a finger to his lips, shushing the blonde before gesturing for him to follow. 

Armin did, scrambling down after the other boy, taking a moment to steady himself when he found the floor. Eren held out a hand and Armin took it, letting himself be led out of the barracks and towards the main building. The infirmary nurse always went to sleep just a little after the trainees, but he left the door unlocked in case they needed anything, and everyone was made aware of where his room was, in case of emergencies. Eren opened the door and pulled Armin inside, shutting it behind him. 

Armin was feeling pretty dizzy, his eyes unable to focus on anything, so he wobbled over to the cot and sat down. He put his head in his hands, eyes watering, begging every god above that it would just stop because it hurt so bad. Eren's lips drew downward, hating to see the other like that. He fished around in the cabinet until he found the bottle of painkillers, removing three of the pills and setting them aside. He had to look around for a while before he located a cup, which he filled with water. 

He offered both to Armin. The smaller took the pills, quickly shoving them in his mouth. Eren pressed the cup to his lips, urging him to have a drink. Armin chocked on it a bit, but managed to get everything down. He groaned miserably once he'd finished, flopping down to lay on his stomach on the cot. Eren sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

“I-” He winced. “I think I should stay here, at least till the painkillers start working. I don't want to wake everyone up. But you can...”

“I'm staying here with you.” Eren cut off, receiving a sigh in return. He didn't care how much Armin protested, he wasn't going to leave him here all by himself, not when he was feeling so terrible. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the exposed skin between Armin's hair and the collar of his shirt, earning a gasp from the blonde. 

“Eren-” He whined when the taller boy didn't stop. That had always been a sensitive spot for him, and Eren knew it.

“Shhh,” Eren shushed, drawing a line up the other's neck with his tongue. If he couldn't take the pain away, he could at least distract from it. Armin shifted on the cot, but made no move to stop him, so Eren reached for the hem of his nightshirt, hiking it up to reveal the pale expanse of skin underneath. Armin shivered as the air hit the newly exposed flesh, but he lifted his arms to let Eren take it off completely. 

Eren ran his fingers up and then down the prominent spine before him. It was obvious that Armin had been hunching over books for most of his life, for his back and shoulders curved a bit differently than anyone Eren had ever seen before. He actually used to worry that Armin would end up a hunchback if he continued like that, but thankfully the stretches they did in training, and the way that the maneuver gear pulled them forward was helping to even it out. Still, he could feel the tenseness of his shoulder muscles, trembling as Eren's fingers danced over them.

He pressed down a bit, deciding he'd massage the stress out, and Armin sighed appreciatively, his shoulders drooping immediately. Finally, a smile started to play at the corners of Eren's mouth, glad he was offering at least a little relief to the smaller. He worked his way down, taking a moment to squeeze bony hips before his hands found their way to a clothed backside. Armin arched a bit as he was groped gently, shifting his hips to alleviate some of the pressure that was building up in his pyjama pants. 

Eren didn't miss the movement, smirking as he slipped a finger into the waistband and tugged. The blonde shimmied his hips to help the article come off, turning over to lay on his back with a bit of help. His face and ears were flushed, and even his shoulders were beginning to turn red, but he didn't try to cover himself up. They'd done things like this enough that he knew how Eren felt about it. Eren loved his body, loved him, and he hated it when Armin tried to hide it. Even if he didn't really like to be so exposed, he trusted Eren with his body.

Eren took a moment to look the the creamy flesh lain before him, appreciating the softness of it, noting the bruises from the straps they wore all day, every day. He wondered if they would ever fade, but it was doubtful. Could bruises scar? He wondered about it vaguely somewhere in the recesses of his mind as he untied the drawstring holding his own pyjama's up. He pushed the fabric down hastily, crawling on top of the other boy. The cot creaked under the weight, but neither payed it any mind. 

“Eren,” Armin whimpered, his hands coming up to rest against the taught stomach in front of him. “Please, take the shirt off?” He plead, looking up with glassy sapphire eyes. Eren was quick to comply, discarding the clothing carelessly. Armin's breath hitched as he reached out again, running the pads of his fingers over the tanned skin, pausing to trace the scar that ran from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. That had been Armin's fault. His gear stalled, and he panicked, but Eren caught him before he could fall. However, he, not paying attention to where he was going for a moment, rammed into a branch, and it gave him a nasty gash. It had luckily healed well, but the scar would always be there, a shade paler than the rest of his skin. 

Eren brought a hand up and rested it over Armin's, offering him a small smile. It's okay. And Armin knew. It had taken a lot of convincing on Eren's part, but eventually Armin believed Eren when he said that all was forgiven, that there was nothing to apologize for in the first place. Armin would have done the same for him.

The brunette stood, walking back over to the cabinets and poking around for a moment. Armin wanted to ask, but knew he'd learn what Eren was searching for sooner rather than later, so he kept his mouth shut. Eren finally pulled his hand out of the cabinet, a small jar in his fingers. Armin recognised it as the cream they used to relieve the burning from the first few days of using the maneuver gear. Nobody had realised how much the straps chaffed until they had them on. After a few weeks though their skin had gotten tougher, resistant to it. 

Eren returned, situating himself between Armin's legs, bending over to press a kiss to a thigh, right where two of the straps overlapped, leaving the skin just a little bit more bruised than the other straps. Armin groaned, spreading his legs more in a bid to urge Eren on. The taller didn't hesitate, dipping his fingers into the jar and scooping some out, rubbing it between his fingers to bring the temperature up before pressing the fingers to the taught ring of muscles. The blonde still shuddered, despite the time Eren had taken to warm it up, but forced himself to relax. 

Eren circled a few times before he slipped one in, the finger meeting no resistance. The first always went in without a hitch. Still, he slipped it in and out a few times before adding another. Armin's legs trembled, but he raised no protest. Eren spent a lot more time with the two, thrusting them in gently and scissoring. He didn't pull them out until Armin had stopped holding his breath and biting his lip, not until he was panting and rocking his hips. 

He dipped his fingers into the jar again, this time spreading it over himself, tugging at his length a few times in preparation. Armin whined, already drawing his knees up, Eren reaching over to press them the rest of the way. He guided himself in, pausing as soon as Armin started to tense, waiting for the blonde to relax again. He'd made the mistake of pushing all the way in too fast the first time they'd done this, and had really hurt the smaller. There was nothing either could do about it; Armin still had to go to training and try to keep up with the group, and Eren had no way of assisting him. Eren had been too scared to try it again after that for a very long time. Hurting Armin was the last thing he ever wanted to do, and if that was a risk, then it wasn't worth taking. 

But he'd gotten some advice from one of the older guys, and eventually managed to push his fears back enough to give it another go, and both he and Armin were glad for it. Because, when they did it right, it was wonderful. 

Armin nodded, letting Eren know that he was ready, and the darker boy pushed in the rest of the way, waiting for him to adjust again before he started giving shallow thrusts. How he wanted to just pound away at him, but this was supposed to be about distracting Armin from his headache, not satisfying his own animalistic cravings. Armin liked it slow, and Eren was going to abide by that. 

He picked up the pace when Armin began to rock against him, his fingers clutching desperately at Eren's thighs, short nails leaving little pink lines against the skin. Armin let out a wail, shoving a fist between his teeth in a bid to keep quiet, lest anyone hear them. They were in the main building, after all; the instructors could be anywhere. Eren kept it down to low grunts, his brows furrowed as he concentrated wholeheartedly. His muscles were straining with the effort of the movements, and he was getting close, so close. He reached behind Armin, hefting him up until the smaller fell against his chest, his hands falling to grip pale hips, using them to pull the blonde up and push him down. Armin wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, burying his face into the crook to muffle his moans. 

“I love you.” Eren rasped into his ear, and Armin came with a small cry, shaking in Eren's lap as he came down. Eren didn't last more than a few seconds longer, pulling Armin down astride his lap as he filled him with release. The sensation made Armin whine, Eren swallowing the noise up with a kiss as he leaned forward to lay the blonde on the cot. Armin went without a fuss, sighing as Eren pulled out, then relaxing his muscles, sprawling out on the cot. 

He yawned, suddenly quite groggy, but he gestured to their clothes. If the nurse found them like that the next day, who knows what would happen. Eren grumbled, but complied, fetching the discarded articles. He also grabbed a small hand towel and cleaned Armin out. He helped Armin into his clothes first, then put on his own. Armin shifted to lay on his side, making just enough room for Eren to squeeze onto the cot, if they spooned. Eren didn't hesitate, laying down and pulling the blonde to rest flush against him.

They were quiet for a while, and both were dozing, when Armin finally spoke, almost as if he'd just realised something.

“My headache is gone.” He announced, sighing with relief. Eren smiled against the other's neck, pressing a kiss there, which earned another pleasant sigh. “I love you too, Eren.” He whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over again.


	3. Horror Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College au where Eren and Armin are watching horror movies all night in their apartment with Mikasa and both are scared after seeing this one scene. Armin's practically in Eren's lap and later that night they just laugh and joke about it all, hoping for relief maybe. Then Eren makes them coffee or something and they end up doing it on the couch. Plus points if Eren bottoms from the top!!!

Armin was the first to admit that horror films were not up his alley. He didn't mind suspense, but that's where he typically drew the line. Eren was a lot more reluctant to say it, but he only ever watched them because, for whatever strange reason, Mikasa seemed to enjoy them, and he was too full of pride to be bested by a girl, one he considered his sister no less! And of course, when Eren decided to do something stupid, Armin was required to accompany him, thanks to their 'dating' status. 

Aside from that, they also only had one television between the three of them. That's all they really required, usually. They all had part time jobs and school to keep them busy, and it was rare that they were all home at the same time. Eren was the most frequent user, video games being his stress reliever of choice. Mikasa had a few shows that she was dedicated to, so she was second in line. Armin rarely watched any television if it wasn't with the others, preferring to read a book to wind down. 

Still, since the three of them made up the only family any of them knew, they tried to make time to spend together. And, somehow, they did manage to do it at least once a week. But then came the ever present argument of what the hell the three of them could agree upon. Eren had tried to initiate video gaming marathons, while Armin had suggested going the route of good ol' board games. Mikasa's vote went to cleaning around the house. 

Eventually they agreed that a movie would be the best option. They took turns picking them out, to make it as fair as possible. And it was an unspoken rule that there were to be no complaints, that everyone had to watch the movie in relative silence. Eren had a bit of trouble abiding by those rules, but he was getting better. And when he did start blurting things out, Armin would shove popcorn in his mouth, which was usually effective. 

Their different tastes in movies quickly became apparent as the weekly movie night became a tradition. Eren picked movies with righteous heroes and several explosions, though Armin couldn't help but notice that each had a rather prominent love story embedded in it. Sometimes he'd switch things up and pick a stupid comedy, whenever he thought they needed to loosen up. Armin was divided between two genres; Just as the other two had expected, he picked a lot of documentaries. But, much to their surprise, he was actually pretty fond of action movies too. And the ones that required a lot of thinking to enjoy. Inception ranked high on his favorites list, as well as Black Swan and The Prestige. Eren had a hard time keeping up with them, but his simpler mind was pleased by the amount of action, not to mention the cuddling he received for sitting through it. 

And then there was Mikasa. Neither Eren nor Armin had expected her to be a horror junky, but every time her turn came around, without fail, she'd pick some terribly gruesome, likely illegal in several countries, nightmare-inducing horror flick. And one would think they'd get used to it, but each new movie seemed worse than the last. They'd actually started to dread her turn when they realised it was coming. But they persevered, because that was the unspoken rule. 

That's how they found themselves sitting on the couch Saturday night, three bowls of popcorn already popped and sitting on laps. The opening credits had rolled, and Eren and Armin were already trying to slow down their heart rates. Nothing had even happened, but they knew enough about Mikasa's genre of choice to know they weren't going to like what came next. 

They managed to make it forty-five minutes into the movie before Armin had crawled over and sat himself in Eren's lap, burying his face in the brunette's neck. Eren whined lowly, trying to hide his eyes as well, unable to close them for whatever reason. He flinched at a particularly gory part, and Armin couldn't keep himself from peeking, though he immediately regretted it, letting out a soft cry. Mikasa seemed entirely unaffected. 

Eren hugged the blonde tightly, not sure if he was comforting his boyfriend or himself. Both maybe. It didn't matter though, his brain couldn't process it, he was too busy making mortified faces in the direction of the television. It was like a train wreck; He couldn't look away. He released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when the credits finally showed up. Armin visibly slackened as well. 

It took them a few moments to snap back to reality, and they all stood and began cleaning up their mess. Mikasa left the dishes to them as she went and got changed; she had work that night. Neither boy spoke a word, but there was a mutual dread of the girl leaving. The apartment seemed a lot safer when she was around. Not that they were scared or anything. It was just a movie after all. 

She bid them a quiet goodbye as she exited, locking the door behind her with a soft click. The silence that followed was deafening and tense, the remaining two giving each other a small look. Armin tried to pull on a smile, for who's sake, he didn't know. But Eren returned it, just as shakily. Then he started to chuckle awkwardly. 

“T-That wasn't so bad.” He decided, tossing the bowl he's just finished drying into the cabinet. Armin nodded, laughing just as nervously as his boyfriend had. 

“Yeah, totally unrealistic. I mean, blood doesn't actually work like that. It wouldn't have spurted that far.” Armin pointed out, dropping the sponge into the sink. 

“Right. And who would even bother with all of that torture, you know? Who has time for that?” Eren wondered. 

“Nobody. And what did he do with the bodies? Any police force that had a collective I.Q. more than 5 would be able to figure out who did it.” Armin mused sarcastically.

“Exactly.” Eren agreed, letting them fall into silence again. They stood in the kitchen for a while, and Eren had just opened his mouth to suggest they head to bed, when they heard a creaking sound. Both boys went stiff, eyes wide. The tension was thick enough to cut, the weight of it actually bringing their shoulders down. Their ears strained to hear anything else, breath held with anticipation. 

It was Eren that broke the silence again. 

“Uh, how about some coffee?” He suggested, already reaching to fill the pot. Armin nodded, retrieving the instant from the freezer and portioning it into the filter. They waited as the machine brewed, both glancing towards the darker part of the apartment, where the bedrooms were. Eren poured them each a cup when the machine finished, and they added sugar and creamer as they liked. The couch seemed safe enough, so that's where they retreated to, sitting closer than really necessary, considering Mikasa had vacated the far end. 

Armin reached for the remote to the stereo, turning it on to add some white noise to the background. Anything was better than the deafening silence. They sat, sipping at their coffee, looking around occasionally as if to make sure there were no sudden intruders. The music helped to calm them down a little bit, but they were still wary of the hallway leading to their room, neither making any moves to get up. 

“We're total pussies.” Eren announced suddenly, putting his empty mug on the coffee table. Armin followed suit. 

“It was so scary!” He agreed. Screw appearances! 

“Where the fuck did she even find that?” Eren demanded, shaking his head. 

“I don't know, but we've really got to talk to her about her tastes...” Armin trailed, frowning. They paused, then looked at each other and broke out laughing. 

“Holy shit man, I'm so on edge!” Eren admitted. Armin nodded. 

“Me too! What else can you expect though?” The blonde wondered, leaning over to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder, his body finally starting to loosen up. 

“I don't know. I'm glad she only gets to pick one out of three. I don't know if I could handle more than that.” He replied, wrapping an arm around Armin's shoulders, deciding to kiss his temple almost as an afterthought. Armin giggled, turning his head to receive a proper kiss. He made a little noise of satisfaction as their lips met, the tension melting out of his body immediately. Eren seemed to be relaxing too as the kisses continued, one after another. 

Things quickly escalated, tongues finding each other and going to war between lips if only to distract from the fear, Armin eventually winning and pushing Eren down to lay flat against the couch. Eren went without too much protest, letting the smaller male crawl atop him and control the kiss. He found he actually rather liked it when Armin got into the mood to dominate. When they first started dating, and decided to take it to the next level, Eren had done the topping, exclusively. But his curiosity finally got the better of him, and he asked Armin to switch with him. The blonde was shy at first, but it quickly became apparent that he was more than capable of pleasuring Eren from either position. After that, they switched frequently, though Armin did tend to fall into his more familiar role. 

So when he did get in the mood to top, Eren was more than willing to let him. It was something of a treat, honestly. He was the only person in the world who had seen this other side of the blonde; Everyone else knew him solely as the shy, bookish boy that was dating the Jaeger guy. That made it particularly exciting. The boy actually had quite the knack for dirty talk. He'd brought Eren to orgasm once without even touching him. 

Eren broke the kiss, panting softly, his breath mingling with Armin's, the scent of coffee strong between them. He grinned, grabbing the other's shoulders and laying him down, effectively switching their positions. Armin made a sound of annoyance, for he was obviously in his dominant mindset, and he didn't like to be pushed around when he was. But Eren planned entirely on letting his lover take him, he just thought of a way that would make the blonde's head spin. 

He began removing his clothes, slowly, making sure Armin was appreciating the show. He'd never done a strip tease before, but the annoyed look on the smaller's face vanished, so he must be doing something right. As soon as he'd lost his shirt, tossed aside without any care, Armin's hands came up to grip at his hips, his fingers squeezing just a little too tightly, making Eren moan and give his hips a lazy roll. It wasn't lost to the blonde, who keened at the friction between them. He tugged at the hem of Eren's jeans, urging the darker boy to remove them, or he'd do it him-fucking-self. The one in question smirked, lifting his hips and sliding the jeans down, much slower than Armin wanted, removing the legs one at a time before discarding the article along with his boxers. 

Armin groaned, fingers tracing across exposed ribs and hipbones, lifting his arms quickly when Eren began to pull his shirt off. He wiggled his hips frantically, trying to get the larger male to lift up enough that he could slide his pants off. Eren complied, waiting till he heard the fabric hit the floor to lower his body again. Armin rocked against him roughly, but was met with little purchase, as Eren was still situated above his erection. 

“Eren, dammit, I'm going to-” Armin began, but he was cut off by a kiss, which he didn't have the heart to deny his love. When they parted, Eren sat up, glancing towards their bedroom again. But the darkness of the hallway, which was so thick he couldn't see the door, sent a shiver down his spine. So he'd have to improvise. He looked around for something appropriate, and his eyes fell upon the bottle of hand lotion laying on the table. It wasn't ideal, but it was at least scentless, and surely Mikasa wouldn't miss just a little of it. 

He reached over, snagging the bottle and squeezing some out into his hand. He felt Armin's breath hitch as he wrapped his hands around, prodding gently at his own entrance. He smirked, pushing one in. It wasn't bad at all, the lotion doing its job well enough. He pressed another in, scissoring himself, letting moans fall from his lips unbidden. It didn't really feel that great, as he couldn't reach his own prostate, but the way it made the blonde beneath him tremble was enough to keep him going. 

The smaller male was, apparently, quite tired of waiting though, for he grabbed Eren's arms roughly and tugged, the fingers falling out without resistance. He'd already taken his turn with the lotion, as Eren learned when he was pushed down to rest against Armin's groin and found his length to be slippery. The hair on his body stood on end as he shivered with anticipation. He didn't need any encouragement as he lifted himself and got into position, letting his weight fall all at once. 

Armin bit his lip to muffle a scream, and Eren groaned, taking a moment to adjust. The blonde waited as patiently as he could, not moving until Eren did, but then it was as if he'd set free a feral beast. The brunette bounced with the force of his thrusts, the slap of their meeting skin overpowering the soft music that was still pouring from the stereo speakers. But they didn't care if the neighbors heard; it wouldn't be the first time. 

There was no slow pace to work up from; Armin didn't hold back. They were both aware that Eren liked it rough, and Armin could relate. 

“Fuck, Eren, harder!” He groaned, grabbing the other boy's hips and pulling him down to meet his thrusts. Eren's head lolled forward, his teeth gritted. He was already close, but when Armin roughly grabbed at his erection and tugged, he came undone, unable to keep himself from coming all over his boyfriend's stomach. The blonde didn't seem too worried about it though, too wrapped up in his own orgasm to really care. 

They held their positions, both shaking a bit as the strength waned from their bodies, before Eren collapsed against Armin's chest. He grimaced as he felt his own release stick to his stomach, but ignored it for the time being, focusing on cuddling with his beloved. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't managed to get Armin's filthy mouth going, but he was too buzzed to complain. And he didn't mind nights like this either. 

They canoodled for about twenty minutes, then Armin suggested they shower, just in case the hand lotion disagreed with either of them. He took a moment to scold Eren for not going to get proper lubrication, but he let it go. Even he had to admit that it would have been a mood killer. They sat up, picking up their clothing before they turned to head to the bathroom. They halted in their tracks, though, as they both came to the sudden, very distressing realization that the bathroom was down the dark hallway, next to their room. And suddenly the couch was looking very comfortable all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another top!Armin prompt! Like I said in the last one, I tend to see Eren as the top, but I don't mind the idea of them switching. I just think Eren has a more dominant personality, and Armin is a little too eager to please, so they'd fall into those roles easier. But everyone has a dark streak, even our favorite little blonde. And after writing these prompts, I'm starting to like the idea of it more and more.


	4. Promotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin becomes the 14th commander, but alone in his office he lets Eren, his favorite soldier, take the lead and give orders.

It had taken a lot of time, and a lot of work, but Armin had been promoted to commander at last. It had been a goal of his for a long time, as long as he could remember. Ever since his childhood friend had said he'd be good for the position. He wasn't particularly strong. In fact, in the first few years, he was practically dead weight, unable to keep up with the other soldiers, too weak to kill a Titan by himself. 

He since grown, and was able to take care of himself as well as anyone else. He was racking up his own kill record even. But that's not why he got the job. He was chosen for his intellect, his quick wit, his strategic value. And he proved worthy of the title almost immediately, the death rate of soldiers in all of the branches decreasing drastically thanks to his planning. Anyone who had doubted him when he was first promoted quickly shut their mouths, pretended like it had never happened. 

But there was one person who had supported him even before the promotion, before he even knew he wanted it. And even though he outranked him now, it didn't matter, they were just as close. He planned to promote Eren into his lieutenant, but he was waiting a while in hopes that people wouldn't claim it was favoritism. It was, definitely, but Eren was also more than capable of holding the position, and had earned it. Nobody had given as much to humanity as Eren had. 

But the brunette was comfortable where he was, at least for the time being. He liked being able to go on expeditions, to take obvious steps towards victory. He had already promised Armin that he'd accept the promotion though, because the only thing he liked more than hand to hand with Titans was hand to hand with Armin. Armin smiled fondly as he thought of the other man. Eren never lost that spunk that he'd had as a child, and it had proved useful many times. It seemed like he never tired. 

There was a knock to his door, and Armin looked up. Five knocks. It was Eren. He chuckled, taking a preemptive moment to move the important papers from his desk. Knowing Eren, if they were left there, they'd be too damaged to turn in by the time they were done. Eren hardly ever came to his office for small talk or strategic planning. And when he did, he would only knock four times. Armin doubted the other man was aware of the habit, but that was alright; it let him know what to be prepared for. 

He opened the door of his office, returning the grin that Eren gave him as he stepped aside and let the other man in, closing and locking the door behind him. Eren was still in uniform, his cape fastened haphazardly about his neck. His hair was mussed, telling Armin that he'd likely just returned from an expedition. The blonde shook his head in wonder, amazed by his friend's stamina. Armin was practically dead with fatigue by the time he got back to the walls, needing to sleep for several hours to recuperate. Yet here was Eren, glancing around quickly, making sure there were no hidden individuals in the room before he pounced, pressing Armin against the wall. 

Armin let him take the reigns this time. Because of his position, he was in control, all the time. It never ceased. He was fine with taking control over the military, he could handle it, but sometimes he just wanted someone else to bark orders, to tell him what to do. Thank goodness for Eren. The other was more than happy to do just that, for the most part. (Sometimes Eren liked to be on the receiving end, though he'd never admit to it.) 

The blonde gasped into the kiss that Eren pressed to his lips, the movement harsh and very fast. Armin didn't mind though, kissing back just as hard, tangling his tongue with the other's expertly. Eren wrapped his hands around the straps on Armin's chest, tugging them as he forced the other off of the wall he'd been pressed against, walking him into another one. Armin's back hit the wall pretty hard, winding him a bit. Eren was in a rare mood today. 

“Why do you bother wearing this?” Eren wondered, giving the straps another tug, Armin lurching forward minutely. Neither said anything, but Armin knew that Eren was taking a moment to allow both of them to catch their breath. Armin shrugged, looking down at his own uniform. He was no longer required to wear it around, but he always did anyway. 

“Better safe than sorry. You never know what's going to happen.” He pointed out. Eren shrugged as well, pulling the blonde forward. 

“I guess. Makes it a lot harder to undress you though.” He growled, forcing their lips together again. Armin moaned lowly, unconsciously hiking a leg over Eren's hip to draw him closer. Eren made a noise of appreciation, one of his hands going under the leg to help steady Armin, and to bring it up higher. Armin may not have been particularly built, but he made up for it with excellent flexibility. Eren especially appreciated it. 

This time when Eren tugged on the straps, he led the smaller over to his desk, beginning the process of undoing all of the buckles. First went the boots, then he undid the straps around his legs. That in itself took several minutes, and Armin could easily see the frustration building on the other's face. He had a feeling that only half of the straps were going to be coming off that day. Sure enough, after getting the belt around his waist undone, Eren yanked his pants down, pulling them off and returning to his face for more kissing. He grabbed roughly at the button up that Armin had on, pulling it apart without care for the ripped buttons. Never once did he break the kiss. Armin smiled into it, his own hands finding Eren's hips and pulling the taller male closer, shivering as his exposed arousal brushed against the rough fabric covering Eren's own. 

“Eren, please...” He gasped, already reaching down for the buckles. But Eren batted his hands away, only removing the belt that kept his pants up. Armin raised a brow, wondering if Eren really thought he could get his pants down without removing at least some of the straps. He was proven wrong though, for Eren did manage to shimmy the fabric down far enough to expose his erection. It didn't look very comfortable, but when had their lives ever been comfortable? 

Eren had stepped back to take down his pants, leaving Armin leaning against his desk for support. He glanced over at the excited blonde, smirking. Seeing the commander in such a... Compromising position was always exciting. But he knew that it got better. 

“Bend over.” He ordered, and the smaller male scrambled to comply, turning around and leaning over his desk, standing with his legs apart. He held his breath with anticipation, feeling eyes on his backside. But he knew better than to squirm. Eren took his time, staring openly at the sight before him. He reached out a hand, groping the ass in front of him, not bothering with being gentle about it. Armin yelped, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him. The brunette chuckled, coming closer, pressing against him but not entering. Instead he reached around and pressed his fingers against Armin's nipples, making the blonde arch against him with a broken moan. He bit at one of the smaller's ears, earning a shudder. 

“Are you ready for me?” He rasped, letting his breath fall hot against the ear he was whispering into. Armin reached for the other side of the desk, managing to get one of the drawers open so he could retrieve something. He shoved the tube into Eren's waiting hand, receiving a squeeze on the hip in return. Eren removed the cap and squeezed the tube till there was a liberal amount in his hand. Where Armin managed to find this stuff, he'd never know, but it made a much better lubricant than the paste for the chaffing straps. He wasn't about to question the commander. 

His fingers went in effortlessly, Armin's body used to relaxing its way through the intrusion. He still needed the preparation, but not as much as he used to. Eren waited until the other was rolling his hips back against his fingers before withdrawing them and lining himself up. Armin gasped at the sudden replacement, but didn't stop rolling his hips, the stretch making his legs quiver with the effort of keeping him up. Eren met each roll with a rough thrust, groaning as he was finally able to feel the heat of the other around him. 

Though both men had bright personalities, in different ways, they weren't immune to the fear that living in this world entailed. They were just as vulnerable, just as likely to be the next ones to die. And for that reason, Eren considered moments like this to be the most precious, moments when he and Armin could be together, could hold each other and feel the realness, the liveliness. He was so desperate for that confirmation that he couldn't even be bothered to take a shower before he came to see the other. He loved him. It took him a long time to accept that, but he did. More than anyone else in the world, he loved Armin. 

The man in question brought him back to reality with a particularly loud cry as Eren found his prostate. The brunette retained the angle he had just thrust at, hitting it again and again, Armin unable to quiet his cries and moans as they spilled from his lips. But it was becoming too much, and Armin's body gave out, unable to hold him anymore. He began to slip, and Eren growled, grabbing him before he could make it to the floor. They had to pause for a second, and Eren gave Armin a concerned look. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, earning a breathless chuckle. 

“Yeah, fine, sorry. I guess it's been a little too long.” Armin admitted, smiling gently. Eren nodded, grabbing one of the blonde's legs and pushing it up so that most of his body rested on the desk. Armin's eyes widened, never having been put in this position before. Eren hugged the leg to his chest, pressing back in and finding the same pace again. The smaller groaned, his hands falling onto the desk to support his body, to make sure that Eren wouldn't push him off the other side of the desk, and to press himself back against the thrusts. 

“Eren!” He gasped, his fingernails digging into the wood of his desk, leaving little dents that would likely annoy him in days to come. Eren grunted, speeding up as much as he could. Armin felt tears well in his eyes from the overwhelming sensation, his moans coming out broken like sobs. 

“Armin, come already!” Eren snarled, already teetering on the brink. Armin didn't need anymore encouragement, spilling himself all over his desk with a shout of his lover's name. Eren followed, pressing in as deep as he could as he came. They both held their breath as they came down, eventually collapsing into panting chests and sweaty bodies. 

After they'd managed to collect themselves and exchange a few kisses, Armin looked around his office. Frowning at the disarray, he looked to his friend, a soldier. He grinned, and it was obvious that Eren caught the mischievous glint, for his lips fell into a frown. 

“Clean up my office, soldier.” Armin demanded, returning Eren's gaze challengingly. “And that's an order.”


	5. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren reunite after being separated for years

They’d taken Eren that day, long ago. He was too dangerous, he had to be confined, he had to be fixed. Now that the threat of the Titans was gone he was considered a freak, something less than human despite all he’d given for the human race.

Armin could do nothing to stop it, nothing to help his closest friend, his love. He had no real power, despite the strength he’d gained, both in the mental and physical sense; he was still weak, a single voice against the roar of many.

He wasn’t allowed to visit, to write, to even speak of Eren. The Titan Shifters were a taboo topic, best avoided. Years passed Armin by, his body growing longer along with his hair. He began to wonder if Eren would even recognise him the way he looked now. No longer was he commonly mistaken for the opposite gender; his shoulders had broadened a bit and his jaw had squared. He was still smaller than average, but not excessively so. Eren would likely remember him as a small, frail boy who could barely use his maneuver gear, who flinched every time a kiss was pressed to his lips, who cried into nearly every hug. What a surprise it would be for him.

But that was all speculative, for it seemed doubtful that Eren would ever see anyone again, let alone Armin. The ache that resided in the pit of his stomach never ceased, never waned. He’d heard people say that time would heal wounds, but the gash in his heart still bled, his blood pulsating but cold instead of warm, lonely. Without Eren by his side, the world was a frigid place. He’d never realised just how much warmth he took from Eren, from his confidence and hope.

Most of his life now consisted of working enough to survive, and trying not to think of Eren too often, for it would surely result in him crying. It was hard though, for everything reminded him of the boy he’d shared his first kiss with, his first love. To be completely honest, Armin doubted he’d ever be able to love again, considering the trauma of losing his first so abruptly, so cruelly, so needlessly.

It was a true surprise when he got the news. The government had revolted against itself, a little more than half of the government officials deciding they’d had enough. It took a few weeks for the overthrown party to completely dissipate, their laws and rulings fading with them. And then came a letter, sealed with melted wax, an unfamiliar crest pressed in. Armin opened it warily, unfolding the letter inside and reading it, once, twice, and made it through half of it a third time.

He cried. He sobbed openly in his room, unafraid of being heard, uncaring. He didn’t even wait until he’d finished crying, didn’t bother changing, rushing out of his home and practically sprinting all the way to the brig that had been mentioned in the letter. He passed the gallows and the execution poles, glancing at each with a long conditioned fear, their presence always eerie and forboding. He had always dreaded the thought of one day seeing Eren tied up or strung by the neck, dangling. But the thought was fleeting, not stopping in his haste to enter the building.

He was panting when he arrived, having to double over to catch his breath for a moment, the officer on duty obviously concerned, but not enough to offer any assistance. As soon as he managed to catch his breath, the blonde began rambling, almost incoherently, explaining the situation, displaying the letter. The officer shook his head in wonder, pointing the obnoxious man down a hallway with a single finger. Armin was gone before he even had time to withdraw the hand he’d used to point.

The hallway was long, dimly lit with a few oil lamps that appeared at regular intervals along the walls. There were several doors leading to other areas, to a few cell blocks, but he kept going straight, knowing, as if by instinct, where he was going. The end of the hallway was visible, and his footsteps became quicker as he neared, walking into the room.

Armin had to turn, but there he was, sitting in a chair as if waiting, as if he knew when the blonde would come. He stood when the other entered, looking him over with obvious curiosity, surprise, his face already sporting a grin that was only getting wider with the seconds that passed. It was familiar, it was safe, it was beautiful and toothy, and everything Armin had dreamed it to be. Armin did the same, taking in the larger appearance of his friend, noting the familiarity that lingered despite the many changes. Eren looked older, much older than he should have, but it didn’t matter to Armin, because everyone these days looked older than they should, and Eren was alive, was free, was going to be by his side again.

The embrace was rough, both running into it and nearly knocking the other to the ground by the force alone. Arms tangled clumsily, repositioned, squeezed. Neither knew where their appendages began and the other’s started, and it was wonderful, and warm, and it felt more right than it ever had. Armin wasn’t sure if he was laughing hysterically or choking on sobs, maybe both, but Eren was too, so it didn’t matter, nothing mattered, not then. Not the lingering smell of too many years in a cell, or the sweat of a day’s work. Not the ache in their muscles as they tightened them around a long-missed form.

It took them several minutes to pull away from each other, to release the arms that were trying to hold everything at once, scrambling to re-map the skin that had changed so much in their time apart, but remained the same as well. When they did pull back, it was only to stare at one another, to take in the color of the other’s eyes, to reminisce silently and love wholeheartedly.

Eventually, Eren suggested they leave, as he’d spent enough time in that particular brig to want to burn it to the ground, and Armin agreed, leading the way to his home, his stomach finally unclenching as fingers found his and laced them together, swinging their arms gently to the rhythm of their steps. It must have seemed odd to passerby, but neither could bring themselves to care, happiness leaving them giddy and stupid.

Armin opened his door, welcoming Eren inside, closing the door lest anyone ask questions, interrupt his time with his much-missed partner. He didn’t even hear the door click before there were lips on his, desperately seeking affection they’d surely been entirely denied the past few years. Armin had no arguments, gratefully draping his arms over the shoulders that were still broader than his own, despite his growth. There was a gnashing of teeth as they kissed too hard, lips swelling immediately from the abuse, noses bumping as they entered a frenzy.

Eren tangled his fingers in blonde hair, sliding them through and effectively removing the ribbon holding it in a short ponytail, helping the hair fan out by combing through it lovingly. Armin sighed appreciatively, having missed the frequent scalp massages he used to get before Eren had been confined. He reciprocated by opening his mouth and allowing Eren inside, something the brunette had always enjoyed, despite Armin’s wariness of the idea. Each breathed a sigh, doing their best not to hyperventilate with excitement and lack of proper oxygen.

In the back of his mind, Armin registered that they were moving way too fast, skipping many important formalities like speaking and explaining how much they’d missed each other. But all he wanted in that moment was to feel Eren against him, to know that he was there, that he’d be there from then on. He took the other’s equal amount of desperation as answer enough, and smiled lightly into the kiss, his nose crinkling with the action. Eren paused in his ministrations to look at the other. He’d always loved to see Armin smile, and it still had the same affect on him as it always had. It filled him with the hope and drive that Armin had always admired him for. How silly, that the boy didn’t even know it was he that inspired it.

But then, he wasn’t really a boy anymore. Neither of them were. And that was exciting in its own way. There was so much to learn, so much to explore, but also so much familiarity, so much comfort. It was perfect, and blissful, and yet raw and frantic. It was them, long broken, and suddenly put back together again. There was much to do, but they could start by picking up where they left off.

Eren pulled the smaller male away from the wall, backing him over to the bed and pushing till his knees buckled against the mattress, his body not resisting the fall. Eren followed him down without missing a beat. After all the time he’d spent locked away in prison, he didn’t have the patience for taking it slow; who knew how long he’d be allowed to be with Armin this time. He’d fight for it, but what if the government had another change of heart, and he was thrown in the brig again, or even executed? No, there was too much to do, and not enough time, and he’d be damned if he didn’t spend what time he did have wisely.

Armin groaned as Eren pressed against him, the brunette’s knee working its way between his legs and sending his head spinning. They had done things like this before, sure, but it had been so long, so very, very long, so he was a little off put by how quickly Eren had fallen into the more lusty side of their relationship. He had no complaints, of course, for he was just as eager to feel the other man again, to relish in the contact, the connection. Still, he’d expected a little more romance, as was common between them. Nobody would believe him when he mentioned it, but Eren was actually very sweet. Protective nature aside, he was also very adept at knowing exactly how to light up Armin’s day. It was small gestures, like giving the blonde the dessert from his dinner, or picking a couple of wildflowers. Armin remembered, with fondness, the way his cheeks would flush with embarrassment, and he’d shove whatever the offering was into Armin’s hands before stomping away. It was cute, but he’d never said that, for it would have only embarrassed the other teen further.

But there was no shyness to his motions now, no blushing, no hesitation. He didn’t pause to even say anything as he yanked up Armin’s shirt, discarding it over his shoulder, doing the same with his own. The smaller whimpered, but didn’t protest. Eren had had it a lot worse these past years apart; at least Armin had other people to talk to, people to comfort him. Eren had been alone, locked in a small cell, regarded as a monster. He was surely starved for affection, for physical contact.

Armin’s pants were gone before he even realised the other was taking them off, Eren’s pants gone even before that, and he trembled as he was lain bare to the cool air of his small home. The taller finally stopped for a moment, looking over the body of the love he hadn’t seen in so long, his face unreadable. At first, Armin interpreted it as pleased, for surely that’s what Eren was feeling. Yet he also picked up on a hint of sadness, of grief, and he couldn’t hide his frown as he got the other’s attention.

“What’s wrong?” He wondered, propping himself up on his elbows. Eren smiled sadly, running his hand’s over the blonde’s chest idly.

“Nothing.” He replied, though his face told a different story. Armin stared him down, making sure his gaze was making the other uncomfortable. It worked, the brunette fidgeting for a moment before giving in with a sigh. “It’s just… You’re so different. I know it’s you, but I didn’t… I didn’t get to see you grow into this beautiful body, and that kind of hurts, you know?”

Armin’s heart fluttered at the revelation, and that familiar redness from his childhood rushed to his cheeks. He hadn’t expected the flattery, and he wasn’t sure how to reciprocate it. Yes, Eren too had grown to be an attractive man. His hair and face had grown a bit longer, his features more pronounced. If Armin was being honest with himself, he’d admit that Eren now shared a more striking resemblance to his Titan form. But Eren had already complimented Armin’s looks, so to do the same seemed halfhearted, lazy.

“I-I um, you also… Uh…” Armin stuttered, not able to come up with anything good. After his failed attempt, he simply fell quiet, closing his eyes to avoid eye contact with the larger male. But he opened them again when he heard laughter. Eren was laughing hard enough that he brought his hands to his stomach, bending over so that he was almost laying on top of the blonde. Armin blinked, wondering what was so funny. It took what seemed like ages for Eren to calm down enough to speak again.

“I missed you so much, Armin.” He said, still giggling a little. He bent and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s lips, nothing like the frantic kisses of earlier. Armin allowed himself a smile, returning it just as gently. He didn’t realise it, but he was actually a bit worried about how Eren had been acting. Seeing this goofy side again was very comforting, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I missed you too.” He agreed, arms coming up to wrap around broad shoulders. Despite the time of inactivity, Eren was in excellent shape. Maybe he’d worked out inside of his cell. Eren was the type to do that. Armin had taken pretty good care of himself too though, not letting his strength from military service wane. Still, he was nowhere near as powerful as Eren, but he’d managed to develop a decent layer of lean muscle. He was glad for it, for he’d need it to keep up, he was sure.

Eren grinned, leaning down and trailing kissing along the pale chest, lingering on hardening nipples, sucking each into his mouth and abusing them for a few moments. Armin arched harshly; He’d forgotten how sensitive he was in certain places, Eren knowing the location of each expertly. He didn’t linger there too long though, leaving the pink flesh alone after a few teasing licks and sucks. Despite the groan that escaped his lips, Armin was actually grateful, for he was growing painfully excited, and he was just so pent up from the time without Eren. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but hopefully the taller was in a similar state.

Eren blazed a path down his body, littering his skin with kisses and an occasional hickey, not that Armin could bring himself to mind. He rolled his hips eagerly as the other neared the lower half of his body, the tip of his length just barely brushing against Eren’s chest. The brunette quirked a brow, looking up at his love, taking in his appearance. He felt the arousal head straight down his body, making his stomach lurch pleasantly. He hadn’t seen something so obscene, so sexy in literally years. The officers weren’t paid extra for a strip tease, and watching the hairy drunkard in the next cell over jack off wasn’t exactly a turn on.

But Armin, legs already spread with anticipation, chest heaving as he panted, face flushed; It was enough to have him shuddering as he forced his orgasm back. He sat back on his heels, simply staring at the blonde before him, smiling to himself as he overlapped the current version with his memory from before he’d been locked away. Armin was bigger now, yes, but Eren could definitely pick out similarities, especially like this.

The blonde whined lowly, a keening sound in the back of his throat, and Eren was forced to wrap a hand around the base of his erection to hold off his climax this time. He was too excited, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He figured Armin was feeling that too though, by the look of him. After a short debate, he switched the direction he was facing, backing up until he could bend over and take Armin’s arousal into his mouth. The smaller male moaned loudly, his body trembling as he fought not to thrust into his lover’s mouth. Eren pleasured him for a moment, letting him enjoy it before lifting his hips and bringing them closer to Armin’s face. He got the idea quickly enough and took Eren into his mouth as well, mimicking the brunette’s movements. They quickly diverged though, for they liked different things, it just took a moment for them to refamiliarize themselves with the correct patterns. For Armin it was small sucks followed by pronounced licks, mostly to the underside. Eren preferred mostly sucking, but did appreciate a little attention to the head on occasion.

Neither lasted more than a few minutes, Eren coming first, quickly followed by Armin a few seconds later. There were no warnings, for both wanted to taste the familiarity. Eren made some gagging noises though, causing Armin to flush as he panted, a bit of white slipping past his lips to dribble down his chin.

“Fuck, I forgot how awful this shit tastes.” Eren complained, turning back around to face the smaller and stuck his tongue out. Armin rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, you like it and you know it.” He retorted, wiping a hand across his mouth to rid it of the excess. “You think I didn’t notice how often you wanted to suck me off?”

Eren sputtered, an indignant look covering his face. Armin only smirked, reaching for the darker boy and pulling him to lay down before he grabbed the blanket and covered them both. Eren would have protested, but he was just so happy, so content, so thankful that he was with Armin again, that he could hold him in his arms and hear his heartbeat and fall asleep against his warmth. Sure, he was glad for the comfortable bed, and the promise of good food when they got up, and coffee for fuck’s sake, was that really asking so much? The soldiers obviously had plenty, they couldn’t spare a cup or two?

He shook his head, reminding himself that he wasn’t in a cell anymore, and that Armin always made too much coffee in the morning. And Armin, sweet, witty, sarcastic, loving, glowing, beautiful Armin was in his arms, already dozing, his head resting on Eren’s shoulder and his arm draped over his middle. It was more than he’d dared to dream about while locked up, and it was all he could think about now. He had a lot of catching up to do, lots of lost time to make up for. He’d start with a kiss when the blonde woke up again. But why wait, he mused, pressing a kiss to a soft cheek. After all, time is fleeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one guys! This prompt was actually just a normal one, but someone requested a NSFW extension, and there wasn't much point in posting it here twice.
> 
> HAPPY EREMIN WEEK YOU FILTHY ANIMALS! (This might be your second time hearing that if you read the companion stories...) I'll probably do prompts again next year, and I might add them to these two as new chapters, or make a new story. Who knows, I have a year to figure it out. 
> 
> I got a lot of practise writing smut, thanks to these. People seemed to get less and less shy as the week wore on. But it was fun. Thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated! Until next year!


End file.
